A conventional electric shock gun for ejecting two water beams is disclosed in FIG. 7, the gun has a pressurized tank 100 and two tanks 101 each filled with water are located in front of the pressurized tank 100. The two tanks 101 have two respective nozzles which are charged with high voltage so that when pulling the trigger 102, the two water beams are ejected out from the nozzles and may contact an animal or any conductive object and the current causes the animal to be paralytic or lost of ability of action. However, the pressure stored by the tanks can only send the water beams to a short distance and it will be a severe problem if the water leaks which could injury the user who holding the gun.
Another conventional electric shock gun 40 is shown in FIG. 8 and includes two electrode bullets 41, 42 wherein one of the two electrode bullets 41 is a positive electrode and the other 42 is a negative electrode so that when the two electrode bullets 41, 42 hit an animal or any conductive object, the electric current flows over the object and makes the object to be paralytic or loose the ability of action. The two electrode bullets 41, 42 are connected by two wires 410, 420 which transmit electric current to the two electrode bullets 41, 42. The wires 410, 420 have limited length which decides the range that the electrode bullets 41, 42 can reach. Besides, the animal is likely struggle from the electrode bullets 41, 42 and the wires 410, 420 could be broken and the broken wire de-effects the electrode bullets 41, 42.
The present invention intends to provide an electric shock gun for shooting electrode bullets each of which has a capacitor which is charged when pulling the trigger.